At the Core
by Butterfly Obi
Summary: Morag has always been a composed woman, but after the near loss of someone dear to her, she finds her composure slipping. To her surprise, a fellow royal offers her his own advice and comfort. Slight Morag/Zeke.


Notes: I'd originally had something else planned for my first Xenoblade Chronicles 2 fic, but running through Mor Ardain after Chapter 6, wow, that's painful. Kind of paraphrasing those dialog pieces, as some I remember and some I do not. I kind of assumed that it would get to Morag, too. Spoiler warning, of course.

* * *

Morag had spent much of her professional life remaining impassive. The times she had lost her composure could be counted on one hand. Even when rattled to her very center, she usually kept her cool.

Time spent traveling with her new companions had changed her. She still kept her professionalism, but these people, some of whom she had hardly known well, had seen her at her lowest and did not judge her. But who would not consider the possibility of losing her emperor, her beloved brother, her lowest?

She still kept things locked away, tucked secretly from the group in her heart where no one could reach it. She knew Brighid, her blade, at least suspected she had nightmblares involving that damned Nopon, his artificial blade, and Emperor Niall. She spoke nothing of them, and they often faded with the dawn.

She had heard rumors of the Ardainians whispering to themselves, rumors she silently begged the Architect above to be false. In her heart, she knew them to be true, but she wanted to believe they were not. It was when faced by these rumors, on a return trip to Mor Ardain, that she nearly lost herself in front of her people.

 _'No one's seen the emperor's personal blade.'_

 _'Aegaeon has not been seen since Emperor Niall returned.'_

 _'What could have happened in Indol? Blades aren't supposed to leave their Drivers.'_

Every time a citizen of Mor Ardain spoke of their concern for the emperor and of the absence of Aegaeon, it was almost like a stab to the heart of their Special Inquisitor. She knew Blades never left their Drivers unless damaged enough, and that's what Nia claimed to have happened. Though Niall had taken most of the bomb meant for himself and the queen of Uraya, Aegaeon had returned to his core after Niall's order to protect everyone else. Nia had stayed behind with Niall, she had done _something_ to revive him though she swore it was just simply first aid, and said that the damage Aegaeon had taken must have sent him back to his core.

Everyone else seemed to buy it. Not Morag. She had held her beloved brother and known that his wounds were much grievous than Nia made them out to be.

It should not matter. She had not lost Niall. She tried to think of it that way, but the whispers managed to get to her in a way she never thought possible.

It also did not help that within her bag was Aegaeon's core crystal, given to her by Niall before he ordered her to accompany and protect the Aegis and her Driver. It felt like a weight at times. He was _Niall's_ Blade, after all, not hers. Though Niall assured her he was unfit to be a Driver, she had yet to resonate with Aegaeon. It did not feel right. Though the water tank blade would be useful in their fight against Torna and their journey to the World Tree, Morag had felt it best to hold onto the crystal. If Niall changed his mind, or felt when he was older he could take the responsibility of being a Driver again, it would be wrong to withhold _both_ blades that were passed down their family line.

It was due to the whispers, and the weight of Aegaeon rest on her shoulders, that Morag found herself alone in the room she and the other females of their little party shared while everyone else was exploring the marketplace.

Well, almost everyone.

Morag was so lost in thought that she did not hear his heavy footsteps. She also did not hear Thunderbolt Zeke clear his throat to get her attention. She finally noticed the prince of Tantal when he plopped down on the bed next to her.

"Lost in your thoughts, Morag?"

Morag jumped slightly, but Zeke still caught it. He chuckled and apologized for scaring her.

"You didn't," she began defensively. "And yes, I was."

"What about? Come on, you can open up to me."

Morag shook her head. "Why don't you go to the hot springs? Or stuff some food in your mouth?"

Zeke laughed and said he had done both. It was when he noticed she was not among them that he grew concerned. She glanced quickly at him and found herself surprised to see that his concern was real.

Before she could ask why, Zeke gave her an answer. "I've heard what people are saying. I know you don't want anyone to know, but it's gutting _me_ to hear it, so I know it must be affecting you." He glanced towards the floor. Her bag was at her feet, slightly open, and he could see Aegaeon's crystal within. "And it certainly seems to be."

Morag was speechless. Normally, she found herself doing the comforting. It was part of the job, after all.

"Emperor Niall will not take him back?" Zeke prodded gently.

"He says... he is unfit to be a Driver."

"I see." Zeke nodded as he stretched out on the bed and crossed his legs at the ankles. "But you don't?"

"No."

Zeke cocked his head and studied her. It was obvious to him that she wanted to talk, but she was struggling to open up. They lapsed into silence, and Zeke found himself wondering if she even remembered he was in the room. He decided to switch directions.

"Why don't you go ask him?"

Morag rose to her feet. Zeke expected her to kick him out and shut the door, but she began to pace the room, her hands locked behind her back. "He will insist I keep it, resonate with Aegaeon, and to return to my duties within our group."

Zeke's heart ached for Morag. She was torn between duty and family, and who, especially those in nobility, had not found themselves in such a difficult position at least once?

"I do not wish to resonate with Aegaeon," she whispered. It was so quiet that Zeke hardly heard it.

"Then don't. No one will force you to."

She jumped again, and, had the situation not been so serious, Zeke would have laughed as two bright spots of color appeared on her cheeks. She looked lovely flustered and blushing, but it was also not the time to say that.

"Could we not always use - "

Zeke rose from the bed as well, crossed the room to Morag, and put his hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry about not having enough blades. We've got plenty, even if Boreas does eat more than his fair share. I will not have you hurting yourself emotionally just to give us another ally, and I am positive if you asked everyone else, they would agree with me."

Morag fell silent as she stared at Zeke from under the visor of her hat. Her expression softened, just for a moment, as she realized he had dropped his hammy side and was being honest and sincere. She lowered her gaze, suddenly embarrassed. "I'm sorry," she murmured as she tried to step away from Zeke's grasp. "I did not mean to lose my composure like that. It won't happen again."

Zeke chuckled and gave her shoulders a brief squeeze before releasing her. "Don't worry about it. In a way, I'm glad to see there's something underneath that gruff, military outside. It happens when you bottle things up for too long. If you need to, you're always welcome to come to the Zekenator if you need to talk."

Morag chuckled as well, a tiny one. "Well," she said, "I'll have to keep that in mind, Zeke." He caught sight of a there-one-second-gone-the-next smile. "I... thank you."

"No problem, my lady." He bent to pick up her bag on the floor and shut it. "Now, how about we take your mind off that crystal for a little while? I'll be right by your side if anyone says anything. Come on, show me something interesting in Mor Ardain."

Morag cast one last glance at her bag and nodded. "Very well, Your Highness." She exited the room, the door held open by Zeke, and led him from the inn. Whispers and rumors always abounded, and Aegaeon's core crystal would still stay on her person, but Morag felt some relief in knowing that Zeke was always willing to lend her an ear.


End file.
